More Than Just Friends Skewered Yogurt One-Shot
by YandereWolf1025
Summary: Just some random smut I wrote while I was bored. Enjoy.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emToday was suppose to be a normal. Nothing besides a simple chat over some cake, yogurt, and tea was suppose to happen./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOh, how wrong both Vladimir and Aleksander were.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe two nations had been friends for a long ass time- and possibly developed...feelings for eachother; in a way. em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAlthough- Bulgaria was one who tended to give in to sudden impulses. Who would've guessed that one little 'quirk'- resulted in this outcome.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emPerhaps Okami should actually start telling this lil' tale now? Da? Da...em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Currently, Vladimir and Aleksander were simply enjoying each other's company, the Strigoi-like Romanian happily munching away on a slice of chocolate cake while his Bulgarian friend quietly ate his 'precious' yogurt, a very slight smile on the barely taller male's pale face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Of course, the strawberry blonde man accidentally got some of his dessert on his cheeks; near his general lip area. Not liking being a rather messy fellow; the Romanian asked his companion if something was on his face, and if he could point it out for him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"With a mental shrug, said Bulgarian leaned over with a napkin, deciding to just wipe it off himself.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ah..but, for some reason, out of a random impulse, instead of cleaning the stain off- Aleks ended up licking Vlad's cheek clean of the sweet instead. This obviously resulted in Romania turning a light reddish hue, eyes widening slightly as the lick quickly turned into an accidental kiss.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bulgaria remained that way for a few moments; his mind being a bit slow to register what exactly was conspiring.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh~ But when he did realize, he also blushed a bit, instantly pulling back with equally widened eyes. "...Mnogo sŭzhalyavam! Ne iskakh da-" Aleks' rushed apology was immediately interrupted by a few small laughs from Vlad, who gave a slight smile, before lightly pecking the other on the lips in return. "I know, I know. You did that on impulse, didn't ya Sophia Mew Mew? It's alright 'Garia..~^^"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Both still had faint blushes on their faces; Bulgaria's mostly out of embarrassment. "Niiiiiii..." p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shit. Now what? Aleksander just fucking kissed his closest friend; who seemed to shrug it off as just another accidental impulse scenario... When in actuality; Aleks kind of...well...been wanting to try and confess his 'feelings' for the other.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The dark-haired male probably screwed up big time, nu? ...Now there is a semi-awkward silence between the two. Just fucking great...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sweat-dropping a bit, Vladimir glanced around, not knowing what exactly to say or do at the moment. The strigoi also just couldn't get the previous little smooching incident out of his mind... the taste of strawberry yogurt from the other's lips wasn't that bad actually.. It kind of made the Romanian start to crave a bit more, oddly. Huh.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bulgaria on the other hand, cast his gaze towards his lap; where he was awkwardly fiddling with his thumbs. Awkward turtles shall be awkward. Perhaps Aleksander shall try to work up a bit of courage...hm..p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Scratch that idea- the barely older nation just couldn't bring out confidence in that department. I mean; the guy was still a fucking virgin! Twas the price for being a fucking priest a majority of his life. Tisk-tisk~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" After a few more moments of the now deafening silence; Vlad eventually took off the little hat he always wore, using a hand to scratch at an itch subconsciously.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Weird...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A little ahogecurl/whatever you call it- was visible once the small top hat was removed./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bulgaria never noticed this feature during the whole time he knew the guy; so of course this caught Aleksander's interest.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...What's that sticking out of your hair Ro?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...Wha..?" the Romanian blinked, raising a brow. It seems he forgot about his little inherited feature.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That...curl...or whatever people call it..." the Bulgarian mumbled in response, leaning across the coffee table once again and lightly flicking the said strand of hair- resulting in its owner to tense slightly. "E-eh..~ Oh, that...I guess it's just somethin' all descendents of the Roman Empire get..heh..~"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""..so basically like the Italies' supposed 'E-zone'..?" Aleksander inquired, the phantom of a smirk starting to emerge.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""..I guess..?" sweat-dropping a bit more; Vlad tried to lean away a bit- the male didn't exactly want the'e-zone' to be disturbed by someone at the moment. Especially since he knew a certain Moldavian would be awoken from his lil' nap upstairs during the resulted outcome...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Again; victim to succumbing to impulse. The Bulgarian experimentally gave a small tug at the ahoge, ignoring the small noise of protest his 'friend' made.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Said male quickly made a small yelp; face tinting a darker shade of red after the thin strand of hair was pulled.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sophia Mew Mew raised a brow, before giving another tug, quite harsher than the previous one- which almost immediately resulted with a now very flushed RoRo; who was beginning to grow a bit hard in his nether regions.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gari~a...please stop.." Vlad mumbled quietly, whining slightly towards the end as he shifted awkwardly in his seat.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why should I..? Your reactions seem rather..amusing~" Aleks stated simply, now sparing a few second to glance down at his old pal's lower section; only for his own blush to appear once he noticed the other's...er..tromboner.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Insert a very short awkward silence here as BulBul failed at giving a small smirk; shortly before beginning to play with the curl; tugging and swirling the strand of mouse brownstrawberry blonde hair, which earned a few stifled sounds from a certain Strigoi./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOho~ Seems like someone's beginning to get turned on, nu~? Heuheuhue~~~em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Oh dear, anyone would think Romania was a rather pathetic uke; his body practically screaming to be pleasured by now as a few, very quiet moans began to escape.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bulgaria blinked...he never thought that he'd actually end up in these sort of situations. Shiiiit; the man had no clue what he should do...so he slowly withdrew his hand from the ahoge- unfortunately a finger snagging on it for a brief moment, giving another harsh tug- earning a VERY audible...sound..from Vladimir.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gulping slightly, Aleksander remained where he was trying to process what actions he should probably enact right now-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oho~ Seems a now impatient Vladdy decided to just crash his lips onto the other's; resulting with a squeak of surprise.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Both flushing darkly; they slowly deepened this rather rough embrace of the lips, a certain yogurt-lover making a hesitating move to crawl over the table and onto the other's lap- not breaking the kiss as he barely brushed past the other's hardened vital regions, causing a short gasp to escape from the sweet-toothed strigoi. Thinking fast, Bulgaria quickly slid his tongue into the other's mouth, pressing close to the other lightly while le RoRo moaned slightly, wrapping his arms around his...lover? Friend? Ex-husband? Eh, Sophia Mew Mew. YEAH- His Sophia Mew Mew; bringing both of them even closer together as they continued this make-out session of sorts.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Of course, lack of oxygen forced the two old nations to part, both of them panting lightly, faces still flushed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Soon catching his breath, Bulgaria made yet another hesitant move, to gently nip the other's ear and slowly making his way down the other's jawline, recieving a few mewl-like moans from Romania, who decided to slip his hands under Aleks' shirt, rubbing up and down the other male's sides at a rather painfully slow pace, resulting in slight shivering from the Bulgarian, who only began to nip and suck at the Romanian's neck once he reached there, licking over spots he nipped at as well. Heuheu~ Both were shivering a bit, a few moans slipping out from their mouths as this teasing continued.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After quite awhile at licking and nipping Romania's neck- while the said male teased Bulgaria's entrance a bit, the two finally found the growing stiffness in their pants a bit too painful to bear, the soon-to-be-lovers managing to break apart long enough to move over to the couch instead- taking the time to strip of everything except their boxers, returning to their previous position. Aleksander basically straddling Vladimir as the two resumed their heated make-out session; the clothed bulges rubbing against each other, which shortly ended up with the two to moan into their ravenous kiss. By now; their eyes were obviously darkened by that certain favored emotion of smut roleplayers- lust...and of course, other passion besides sexual intercourse.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A few more moments of this horny foreplay ensued, resulting in multiple small moans and mewls from both- of course, Romania was the one mainly making the mewling- and even a few groans the more their fabric-covered erections were to brush or rub against the other's turning the air trapped between their bodies into an even higher temperature.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Obviously; both began to moan more- feeling the need to begin the real fun. Heh, BulBul's not doing too bad for his first time, ain't that something?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Without a moment's hesitation- Vladdy flipped their positions so that now HE was straddling the Bulgarian, a mischievous smirk on the amber-eyed male as he dared to tease the now bottom by playing with the him of the other's boxers, which caused a few whining noises of the Bulgarian's own increasing impatiance as he squirmed a bit, wanting the strigoi to hurry up already.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Flashing his unusually sharp canines; the said male slowly pulled down the bottom's undergarment, his smirk turning into a grin once he saw the large member free from its containment, the virgin organ throbbing, obvious sign that someone had a rather hard erection~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Slowly, the slightly smaller male took the Bulgarian's member and lightly ran a hand over it; earning shivers and slighty moan of anticipation from the organ's owner. "J-just do it already...!" Aleks whined, buckling his hips forward slightly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"With a dark chuckle; the Romanian began basically giving the other a handjob, going at a rather rough and fast pace from the get go- causing Aleksander to arch his back as his member was pumped, moaning loudly as he started to drool slightly from the growing pleasure.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A good while after this sort of treatment, a loud groan emitted from Sophia Mew Mew as he almost reached his orgasm- only to be denied release when the strigoi suddenly halted his actions to take off his own undergarment.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Moaning slightly in disappointment and confusion, Aleksander glanced over at Vladimir, only to raise a brow complexed. "Wha..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yep. These two were definitely two horny gays high on testosterone.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's not..fair...that you're the only one...getting...pleasured...at the moment.." Romania panted after a bit, now fully in the nude as well as he flipped their positions once again to Bulgaria straddling him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""E-eh..? So...what should I do then...Ro?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-And insert the 'talk' about how gay sex fully works-em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Face flushing more if possible, 'Garia shook his head in understanding as he awkwardly tried to position his member at the other's entrance, the Romanian's legs being propped over the green-eyed male's shoulders in preparation.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bracing himself, Romania bit back a small yelp as Bulgaria slowly slid himself up the other's ass; groaning a bit at the tightness around his still hardened cock.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Wanting to hurry up and get this over with; Aleksander immediately started the action of thrusting in and out at a steady pace, a shaky hand carefully attempting at stroking the now uke's own erection; resulting in rather loud moans of both pain and ecstasy- hopefull more pleasure than the pain.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gradually, the thrusting quickened until the now seme was practically slamming himself into the other, loud, sort of high-pitched moans basically filling the room- perhaps the whole bottom floor- as this continued, and as the certain knots in the pits of their abdomnomen began to form, Aleks took Vlad's now weeping member into his hands once again, jerking it off furiously as he felt himself hit the strigoi's prostate- a now scream-like moan emitting from the smaller male as this happened, reaching his climax briefly before the other did, semen spewing onto both of their stomachs and a bit of the coach, Bulgaria's releasing into RoRo's ass pretty much, both now exhausted, the top collapsing and quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Now panting heavily, Romania slowly pulled his now apparently lover into a loose hug, soon drifting off himself as he mumbled a faint; "Te iubesc..." into Bulgaria's ear, burying his face in the crook of the barely larger man's neck.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"MEANWHILE-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A certain brunette was cowering in the corner of his old room, holding the telephone to his ear as he called a certain Ukrainian.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""B-big sister Ukraine...v-very strange noises happened downstairs; and I'm t-too scared to see what h-ha-happened to big brother Romania a-and u-uncle Bul-Bulgaria..!" the Moldavian whimpered into the phone, violet-brown eyes wide in complete horror.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongHoly fucking shit; is it odd this was my first time actually writing a lemon all by myself? o-ostrong/em/p 


End file.
